There's no distance in between our love On Hold for Rewrites
by DaysCINBBJamko
Summary: Re-write Coming will be set from the point of 6x12 Just like Gwen and Gavin. Actual summary to come. With a twist to the fist that happened after Jess's visit. {Rogan} [Selfish Lorelai V. Gilmore]


**Rogan Series title: Beyond All Reason Will be story one unless readers what a back story.**

 **AN: This story is a rewrite to Beyond all Truth and Reason. It set starting at 7x05 and moves forward from that point. Mia's wedding will still be covered by the story. I made the switch partly due to address Rory and Lorelai's issues more but also in order to simple flesh out the story line. This was edited quickly, so if mistakes exist please tell me, but tell me specific mistakes so that I can fix them.**

 **Chapter 1: Business Trip Home P1**

Logan had graduated back in May and was now working in London. While Mitchum let them take their Asia trip he only gave Logan six weeks when they'd been planning for three months when the idea had originally surfaced. Mitchum had seen how tense things were between Rory and Logan the last time Emily got both families together, so allowed Rory to do an internship at his London paper for the remainder of the summer to give Rory the space. He understood at that point why Rory and Logan had originally planned for such a lengthy trip. Rory had been in sophomore and in her first year at Chilton when Emily introduced Rory to Logan. Emily had wanted her granddaughter properly escorted at her debutante ball. They'd remained in contact by e-mail so that Lorelai wouldn't find out. But Rory didn't see Logan again until the start of her Sophomore year at Yale. As things began to fall apart with Dean, Rory and Logan began to slowly take the steps from friendship to more. Logan had never committed before but he cares to much about Rory from the start to ask no strings of her.

At the end of her Sophomore year things went downhill between Rory and Lorelai. Rory took a semester off Yale after she realized she didn't know what choices were hers and which were pressured by Lorelai. Lorelai believe that Rory's internship ended badly and Rory just wasn't coming clean. While Rory learned some things one of which that International correspondence wasn't for her. Rory found however during the internship other strengths and interest in the journalism field which lead to a nasty argument with Lorelai. Rory opted for time off to figure out how to rearrange her curriculum in order to cover her journalism interests including the business side to the field. Lorelai gave Rory the tough love routine that actual did more damage than good to her relationship with her daughter. Lorelai still wasn't forgiven for her lack of support.

On this day Rory had few classes and it was a quiet day for her as editor and the Yale Daily news. She was talking on the phone with Logan about the Northern lights as he convinced her to go up to the roof of the Taft building. This was the building their shared apartment was located in. Rory had barely made it through the door when she heard his voice much closer than expected while still on the phone.

"Nice Night," said Logan… she turned dropped her books. Jumping into his embraced.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rory. "I've missed you and this is your idea of a visit, surprising me when I've been in the library all day and now smell and stale ginger ale and Cheetos?"

"I missed you Ace," said Logan.

"I missed you too," said Rory… she leaned into his embrace kissing him.

Logan led Rory over the table he set up on the roof of the building. He'd ordered food from one of her favorite restaurants in New Haven. His partners on the deal were Nick, Philip and Bobbie. Philip and Nick knew of the plan to include Rory into the meeting in the morning with the tech company to get credit for her business journalism class. She'd asked her mother to see the business side of the Inn. Lorelai refused to accommodate the request. She didn't believe Rory belonged in any of the courses she been taking since her return to Yale. As things went downhill between Rory and Lorelai, Rory got to know her father Christopher Hayden and half-sister Gigi much better.

"I don't want to make this the focus of tonight Ace, but my dad let me know he offered you the in on the meeting tomorrow if you need it," said Logan.

"My dad's out of town, grandpa's out of town on business and mom refuses to allow me to see what the business side of dealing with an Inn is so, in other words yes," said Rory. "I'm not going to fail the assignment because my mother is being childish and I'm not no longer international correspondence bound when I graduate."

"Then I'll let Nick lead the breakfast meeting and we will meet up with them at 9am when the people for the tech company are set to arrive. Dad agrees the strategy meeting isn't need. If the team doesn't already have one which Philip and I think we do. The meeting an hour before the meeting isn't going to do a bit of good. Bobby pushed for the meeting beforehand despite being out voted about even needing it."

"Can I be honest," said Rory. "It seems to me she is just looking to spend more time with you if possible Logan. I know you've been straight with her about us. But somehow I suspect that she's not getting the message."

"That's possible or my mother's encouraged the behavior. When mom came to see me 2 weeks ago she was awfully chatty with Bobby," said Logan. "She also suggestion that it time I sought out a quick lunch with Dena Fallon."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Rory. "If Dena'a anything like her younger sister who I went to school with Summer Fallon that the last person and family your mother should want you married in too."

"From what I remember Dena's worse," said Logan. "Trust me that one thing I'm never giving in to mom on. She's never allowed to select the person who going to be my wife. Since the topics come up I've done a lot of thinking Ace."

"We've talked about the future some Logan," said Rory. "I love you I see a future for us." Logan stood and pulled Rory up after he walked around the table. The sky was full of stars, to Logan this was the right place and the right moment.

"We've talked about a future a lot Rory," said Logan. "You're my best friend, you're my whole world. You've stood by me through the good and the bad Ace. We've had our ups and our downs. You're the love of my life. _You amaze me Rory in everything that you do and everything that you are._ Even as you've worked to discover who that is minus your mom as your best friend and most important person in your life. Leigh Lorelai Gilmore Hayden Will you marry me?" Logan was kneeling in front of Rory. Tears were in her eyes at how heartfelt and thought out this all was by him.

"Yes, Logan," said Rory. "Yes, I'll marry you. You're the love of my life to. And you mean everything to me."

Logan opened a green velvet box that held to rings. He thought long and hard when looking for the rings and opted on a bridal set from Brilliant Earth Jewelers. While much of their business was online that did have a store front in London that Logan was able to find. Logan slid the Platinum infinity emerald and diamond engagement ring onto Rory's left finger. The center marquise shaped stone was an emerald that was ¾ of a carat. This glamorous ring features diamond accented infinity symbols that highlight the center gem. The diamonds embedded that accent the emerald are 1/3 of a carat. Rory loved the fact that Logan select something where the diamonds were the primary center stone but still present. Logan select platinum and a higher-grade ring but that didn't bother Rory a bit. The other details that Logan actual listened to her regarding were what did.

Logan pulled Rory too him as the two of them eventually made their way down off the roof and toward their apartment. Logan was determined to make everything he could of this short visit. While he was sure his father might extend the stay through the weekend for Logan, it would still be a short one.

Logan and Rory made love that night as their own quiet way to celebrate their engagement. Rory had let Logan undress her as she worked on his suit shirt and dress pants. Logan pulled Rory to him as he guided them toward their bed. Rory knew from the start that Logan would be different in her life than her ex's. The bond that formed was real, it was strong and the worked to keep their relationship going. But it never really seemed like work to them because their love mattered to them both. Rory and Logan clung to each other as Logan thrusted in and out of her. Logan drew out her climax as well as his own. Rory eventually fell asleep after they made love with her head resting on his chest. Logan's arms were wrapped around her as his cuddled her against his bare chest.

The morning would bring work and Rory's class project of learning the ins and outs of the kind of business deal that Huntzberger Publishing Group conglomerate was working on. If this was a successful deal pulled off they become Huntzberger Media Publishing Group conglomerate. Rory would never say it but she was thankful to Mitchum of the opportunity to see a deal go down with a major publishing group such as the one his family owned for generations. They'd been talk about Mitchum changing the structure of how he ran the company. That Honor and Rory would join Logan in running the company so that Logan wouldn't become his father. It had been Rory who convinced the men to really talk to each other. Because of that conversation when Logan had been in the hospital after the Costa Rica accident their relationship only got better. Old wounds slowly began to heal between father and son. Rory wanted the same for her and Lorelai but until Lorelai could admit fault in her actions it never would and Rory was aware of that fact.

"Good morning work dork," whispered Rory as she leaned down to kiss Logan.

"Moring work dork lover," said Logan as he pulled Rory tightly against him. They would shower together that morning. They manage to make it out of the apartment 15 minutes earlier than they had needed too.

Rory worked on editing article for the Yale daily news during the drive out to New York. Logan and let her in on what to suspect on the meeting before the left the apartment. Rory was using the drive to get extra work done. She let Logan work through is business pitch in his mind during the ride as well. Logan had opted to use Frank and the driving service. Logan and Rory made it to the plaza. The held large conference all the time, HPG had rented out a conference room for the business deal. Mitchum agreed that meeting in a neutral territory was a good idea. Like everything else, Bobby had been the low decent vote feeling they should bring the meeting to HPG New York Headquarters at the New York's Times.

 **AN: From what I know the company is only on line. I made a store front for the purpose of this story.**

Questions to Readers [Please response at least to some… with the reader I could really use the help and input]

Later should a do more fleshed out Rory and Logan sex scene?

What should get showed of the business deal with the tech company or should it only be the after math and Bobby's flirty behavior?

 _Should Mitchum encourage Logan to stay behind when his business associates leave in order to share their [Rory and Logan's] engagement with both families?_

 _Should Mitchum know that Rory became the Hayden Heiress following Strobe's death and kept it from Shira because nothing would change her mind?_

 _Should a bring Tristan into this story if so in what kind of capacity?_

 _Should Lorelai be pushing men approved by her Rory's direction after news of Rory and Logan's engagement reaches her? Should Emily order Lorelai to go home or possible stay home if she can't let her attitude go over Rory still struggling to forgive Lorelai's lack of support?_

 _Should Lorelai [given their abrupt marriage] lie to Chris saying that Rory's exaggerated?_

 _Should lane be with someone other than Zac and if so who?_

 _Lorelai and Chris won't last, who should she be with?_

 _Should Lorelai be angry that Rory can't forgive her for the tough love routine when Rory took time off Yale? Should Lorelai not realize that her actions not only hurt her daughter deeply but that the reason for Rory's struggle to forgive runs much deeper?_

 _Who should I have join Rory and Logan for 2 days in London over Christmas break for their small intimate wedding. What can Lorelai do that might prevent Richard and or Emily from making their flight?_ {Richard and Emily will be informed by the couple.}

 _Who not present should be the first Rory & Logan share their news with?_

 _Should Shira be behind the behavior that Rory is seeing in Bobbie? Should Logan catch on when the flirting of Bobbie is over the top?_

 _Should Logan include Rory in his business negotiation at Mitchum's suggestion since Rory has a class were the hands on experience would be good for the current paper she needs to write?_

 _Should Lorelai not realize the damage that her actions slightly more than a year ago caused because she couldn't let her planned path for Rory go to let Rory figure out certain things for herself?_

 _Should Lorelai bring Jess back, not realizing that Rory taking control of her own life in the choice to marry Logan intimately and quietly?_

 _How could the justify the presences of those the inform before the wedding while not telling others such as Lorelai?_

 _{I'm Lucky I'm in love with My Bestfriend; The other story that is in the process of a re-write will take place just after Yale... Logan will be given a push by Honor to go after Rory in Iowa. What Lorelai did will come out pretty quickly ... and Rory will have another stunt of Lorelai's to reveal regarding her job with Hugo... What agreement is reached with Hugo where Rory and Logan leave for London 5 days later? How does Hugo deal with the fact that he was used in the deception that Lorelai pulled on Rory and Logan? Does a merger happy with Hugo online company and the London branch of HPG? What get Mitchum to conceive Rory to return? How to Rory & Logan marry and keep a low profile in London? How does Logan pull of a job that fits Rory's strength as a journalist with out his dad learning she works at HPG? How does Mitchum end up blasted over a business deal with Matteo Leblanc when Logan sees the next to final agreement in writing? How does his marriage come out and Mitchum's true intentions of just trying to help Logan, and his true desire being the business deal not particular the dynastic marriage?}_


End file.
